Chaotic Deception
by connolise
Summary: Chan-soo no longer cares as to who is in relationship with who anymore. Aphrodi/Burn/Gazel


_**Chaotic Deception**_

they are my OT3 and I'm really really really biased so I'm apologising with all my might for this absurdity

* * *

It was one of their rare days off during the preliminaries of Football Frontier International, and everyone of course chose to spend it anywhere away from the training camp, which might induce more exhaustion if they stayed. Most of the members of Fire Dragon decided to go out and have a blast and basically just waste their money doing God-knows-what while some stayed due to many reasons no one bothered to find out. Chan-soo, however, still found it weird that he was unable to find Aphrodi. He suspected that he might have gone with other two members who had disappeared since morning. Nagumo and Suzuno are quite close even if they bicker and deafen the other's ears; Aphrodi is sympathetic and thus the three are really tight to each other. They might be hanging out together then.

Chan-soo asked the other boys who sprawled around about said three people.

"Oh, they said they were going on a date."

Chan-soo looked at the one who answered until seconds passed and he brooded. "I never knew they each have a girlfriend."

Neither did everyone else, for they shrugged and continued on to their previous activities.

Chan-soo caressed his chin for a while before shrugged himself and did whatever he was doing.

* * *

In the afternoon, he concluded that it was stupid to play hangman inside the building and went out. He trailed down the sidewalk, looking at nothing in particular, until his eyes landed on the window of one fast-food restaurant.

On one of the table sat the three boys he was looking for; Aphrodi, Nagumo and Suzuno, sipping drinks and munching burgers.

Chan-soo skipped towards the three of them and greeted.

"Yo," Nagumo replied, lifted a hand, and turned back to his half-eaten burger.

Chan-soo laughed, "What is this? The others said you guys were on a date!"

Unexpectedly, all three pairs of eyes looked at him, every one with raised eyebrows. "We are on a date."

And Nagumo added, rather rudely, "So off you go."

He hadn't expected that, but found running off (with dignity, mind you) the better solution.

On the next day, they all acted as though the accident never happened. Chan-soo thought that it could have meant more, but did not mind nonetheless.

* * *

Screams rang around the building one night, forcing everyone to run at the source of the noise and find out what the hell was happening. Chan-soo arrived first at the shared bathroom they had to use during the whole training camp, and one of the benchwarmers whose name he forgot clutched onto him for dear life.

In between panting, "...Nagumo..." and "...Suzuno..." were heard and Chan-soo decided that he would not like this.

God, wasn't he right.

There, leaning on one of the bathtubs, were the two boys, clad only in towels for their lower half, and the white haired boy on top of the red-haired one. Chan-soo waited for the punch line desperately. Not even one "it's not what it looks like!" even made its appearance. None of the two seemed intent on doing so as well. He resisted an agonised plea.

When more people came and gasped repeatedly at the sight, Chan-soo walked forward and begged (with dignity, mind you) for them to do whatever they were planning and shut the benchwarmer up. All seemed to turn peaceful again until Aphrodi came out of his room, laughed at the commotion, and ushered the two boys inside the bathroom. And he was only clad in towel as well.

Chan-soo avoided the glances his teammates sent him and pretended as though the floor was a fascinating red carpet.

* * *

By the end of the week, a bet had started in the team. It was on the relationship between Aphrodi, Nagumo and Suzuno. Chan-soo could only stare as one boy placed his bet on the Nagumo/Suzuno couple. The three boys mentioned were either oblivious or unbothered. Aphrodi was obviously finding it funny.

The highest bet was placed on the threesome option. Chan-soo wondered whether they were truly middle school students or not.

* * *

They won the match against Saudi Arabia, and a party afterwards was involved, though only for a short while. However, during the short while the building was buzzing with cheers, alcohol made its way in and Chan-soo thanked God that he was saved from any spiked drinks ever. No one else was as lucky, though.

Chan-soo stood in a corner, carefully making no noise whatsoever as he observed the surrounding. Everyone was singing and screaming and...belly-dancing. He stifled a chuckle and looked for more happenings and choked.

Aphrodi was cornering Suzuno on the wall and literally sucking his life dry through where their tongues met. And Nagumo was watching while getting all hot and bothered. Thanks to the spiked drinks. Chan-soo looked away right after the red haired boy jumped towards the other two...horny boys.

The scene was so clear in his mind, though not so much for the others, because hangover had won them over. Chan-soo was pretty sure that Aphrodi did not show any symptoms of hangover at all, though. Then again, the boy could be quite the manipulating snake.

* * *

The most disturbing day in his life began when one of his teammates came sitting down next to him during breakfast and acted all friendly, slowly proceeding to get into gossip-mode. Chan-soo swallowed his _gimbap_ as the other chattered on and on about how he thought he heard moans coming from Nagumo's room, which was situated, conveniently, next to his.

Worse thing happened next, when another boy piped in and said that it must have been Aphrodi and Nagumo having sex, and Chan-soo had shaken his fist at the sky for the very fact that they were all boys in puberty and thus perking up at the very mention of the 's' word.

And then another one said that it should have been Nagumo and Suzuno instead, while, damn it, someone else suggested the possibility that Nagumo could have lent his room for Aphrodi and Suzuno to get it on. Girly giggles and sly smirks filled up the room and Chan-soo felt his heart stop.

* * *

No matter what everyone said, he was not a coward for not wanting to ask any of the three regarding the explanations for their relationship, even if all the continuous rumours killed him little by little inside. He feared that the answer would kill him completely.


End file.
